Bulllying
by Kadaj
Summary: This is not a Play or a Movie. It is just some poems about bullying. My inspiration came from a movie I had to watch...
1. Chapter 1

**I just am doing this...**

**I like writing poems, so yeah...**

It does not matter, does it?

No one cares. So, why even bother caring?

It's just a waste of time. My time and yours.

So, stop caring.

I don't care if someone goes home, after going to one of those public schools,

And hangs themselves in their basement.

I don't even care about the mother when she goes down to get dinner, only to see her dead child hanging from the rafters.

Why care?

It's dumb!

It's a waste of time.

Listen, do you want to be that person?

Are you that person now?

I bet you are.

You don't care.

You don't care if people you don't know die everywhere.

Just as long as you don't see it.

You let them go.

I know, it's funny. The phrase

"Let them go" it's like "_Let it go_", because that's what it is.

What are we letting go? You ask.

We are letting lives go.


	2. Poem 2

**Here again...**

Are you scared for the end of the day, the class, or the break?

Are you scared?

To walk out and meet the enemy?

To go out those strong doors and into enemy territory.

'Cause outside of those doors sit three beings Torment, Suffering, and Pain.

Are you scared?

The three shadows that lurk in every corner.

They stand and watch. They are predators waiting to find their prey,

And when they do…it begins.

Torment,

Suffering,

And Pain.

You want to stay behind those strong iron doors.

You want to stay safe and sound.

You don't' want to be Brave or Strong.

It's scary.

To be the little person.

The weakest in the room and to stand up.

They stare and laugh.

It's scary, but you don't know.

You don't know that you are bringing Hope and Help.

There are others outside those doors that are being harassed by Torment, Suffering, and Pain.

They too, are weak and small.

They need Hope and Help.

They see you, even when you think that no one is paying attention.

They see you.

And soon, you won't be the one helping.

You won't be alone.

There will be others that will help.

They will bring Hope and Help to all of those who are constantly afraid.

**Most of these aren't finished poems...sorry...:(**


	3. Poem 3

**Here's another...**

Why are you here?

You are still here, even when I tried to push you away.

Why are you still here?

I have tried to run away from you.

Away from your whisperings and mirrors.

You told me that I was nothing, and I told you to get away from me.

Yet you are still here.

You were in the past, but you have followed me every sept of the way.

And I hate you and you hate me.

You come chasing after me with new words to say every day.

With your eyes wide in excitement and your mouth full of new words.

But your words are only a version of more elaborate words that mean the same exact thing you told me the other day.

Why won't you give up?

Why won't you just go away!

Every day when I look in the mirror, I only receive an image that is the reflection of you. You smile and smooth your hair before you open your mouth and breathe my air.

You steal from me.

You talk to me,

You taunt me.

You say things that aren't even true about me.

You lie, but I fall and believe.

You take my hope, twist it and tear it to shreds.

While I just stand there.

As you breathe my air.

You grab me by the ankle and trip me into despair.

I fall into the never ending hole of loneliness, suffering, pain, and despair.

Why won't you let me breathe the new air of freedom, hope, and joy?

Why won't you go away?

Why have you even bothered to follow me all this way?

Why?

Ever since that day we first met in junior high, you have followed me.

You followed me outside of school until I was alone in the alley and then, you attacked.

You attacked without mercy and with no amount of sympathy, you left me lying on the ground.

When I came home I hid from my parents.

Ashamed about what had happened, I hid.

Bruised and cut I lie on my bed as despair followed me.

And ever since then, you have followed me.

Why won't you leave me?

Now, you still are here torturing me.

You give me everything, but hope, happiness, and freedom.

You have chained your hand to mine,

And you follow me every time and everywhere I go, you follow.

Your feet hit the ground the same time that mine do. And your eyes blink in sync with mine.

It is like you are me and I am you, but we are not.

We are both a group living together in this world.

One of the many groups that have a relationship like mine and yours.

One who talks and whispers into the other's ears.

While the other lives in despair and hopelessness, for the many years that the whisperer talks and schemes.

You are like a spider and we are the insects that forever get caught and ensnared in your web.

Without mercy you come and suck out our joy and hope.

You leave us withered with pain and agony.

The agony of being forgotten and useless.

**I'm gonna try to ad more to this...**

**reviews?**


End file.
